That's My Boy 2019
''That's My Boy 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 26 August 2019 and concluded on 14 September 2019. It is the 2019 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic talent search for little boys who are smart, cute, and talented. Since its inception in 1991, That's My Boy has been an important stepping stool for little kids dreaming to become like their favorite celebrities they see on television. This 2019 edition only had a short three-week run. It is part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments, such as ''Mr. Pogi, Little Miss Philippines, and Maid in the Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments are done in "limited engagement" only. Five-year-old Dwayne Nazarene Santos, the "Vico Sotto" look-alike of Mandaluyong City, was hailed as the grand winner of ''That's My Boy 2019. ''Xiian Carl Yambao of Quezon City bagged the title of first runner-up, while Jun Jonel "Tabobong" Arag of Silang, Cavite emerged victorious as the second runner-up. Overview '''Registration and audition' The male child talent search was open to little boys who are 7 years old or below. Auditions were held at APT Studios. Daily rounds The daily rounds occurred from Monday, 26 August 2019. They were primarily hosted by Pauleen Luna, Jose Manalo, and Ryzza Mae Dizon. Each daily round featured three new contestants who must compete against one another. The children must first introduce themselves and who their celebrity look-alike is. The contestants must then show their talent in the talent portion. Their intelligence and wit were finally tested in the question-and-answer portion. Daily winners received a cash prize of ₱10,000 and advanced to the prejudging round of the competition. Consolation prize of ₱5,000 was given to the other daily contestants. Wildcard rounds The two-day-long wildcard rounds were held from 12 September to 13 September 2014. Contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their performance in the talent portion again.The children must first introduce themselves and who their celebrity look-alike is. The contestants must then show their talent in the talent portion. Their intelligence and wit were finally tested in the question-and-answer portion. The three wildcard winners joined the eighteen other daily winners in the prejudging round of the competition. Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Friday, 13 September 2019 at 3:00 pm. It was live streamed on the official YouTube channel of Eat Bulaga!, but was not broadcast on television. From the twenty-one winners of the daily and wildcard rounds, the prejudging round determined the Top 7 contestants.The talent portion was hosted by Luane Dy and Ruby Rodriguez, while the question-and-answer portion was hosted by Pia Guanio and Ryzza Mae Dizon. The prejudging round was similarly formatted with a talent and a question-and-answer portion. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were then tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the twenty-one contestants. The judges included former child actor Niño Muhlach, actress Ciara Sotto, actor Marco Alcaraz, teacher Maireen Joy Nuñez-Perez, and host Camille Prats. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 50% – Personality and intelligence * 50% – Talent No decision was immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the'' Top 7 was made on Saturday during the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand finals of That's My Boy 2019 was held on Saturday, 14 September 2019. The talent portion was hosted by Allan K, Pauleen Luna, and Luane Dy. The question-and-answer portion was hosted by Maine Mendoza and Jose Manalo. The judges included actress Jean Garcia, singer Julie Anne San Jose, Eat Bulaga! ''host Ryan Agoncillo, child psychologist Lillian Ng Gui, and director Gina Alajar. For the final time, the twenty-one contestants took their introductory walk during the opening presentation of the contest. '''Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 8)' After their introductory walk, the twenty-one finalists were narrowed down into the Top 8 based on the results of the prejudging round that occurred previously. The Top 8 finalists were Zachary Ezra Daniel "Zed" Murillo, John Draven "Jaydee" Carag, George Denys Elliott, Dwayne Nazarene Santos, Marcus Teemothy "Teemee" Tadiaman, Nathan Rainer "Nate" Manalili, Xiian Carl Yambao, and Jun Jonel "Tabobong" Arag. Final results The Top 8 finalists underwent final talent and interview portions. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different performance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the seven finalists. Five-year-old Dwayne Nazarene Santos, the "Vico Sotto" look-alike of Mandaluyong City, was hailed as the grand winner of That's My Boy 2019,'' taking home ₱100,000 and additional prizes from the segment's sponsors. He then competed in the "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" grand showdown against the winners of other revived segments. First runner-up Xiian Carl Yambao of Quezon City was awarded ₱30,000. Meanwhile, second runner-up Jun Jonel "Tabobong" Arag of Silang, Cavite took home ₱20,000. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have been involved in the segment at some point in its run. This may include main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Jose Manalo *Allan K *Luane Dy *Baste Granfon *Pauleen Luna *Ruby Rodriguez *Alden Richards *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Pia Guanio *Maine Mendoza Results chart '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds were held from Monday, 26 August 2019. Each round featured three new contestants who must compete against one another. They were primarily hosted by Jose Manalo and Pauleen Luna, and Ryzza Mae Dizon. Week of 26 August–31 August Week of 2 September–6 September Week of 9 September–13 September Wildcard rounds The two-day-long wildcard rounds were held from 12 September to 13 September 2014. Contestants who lost in previous rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard winners joined the eighteen other daily winners in the prejudging round of the competition. Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Friday, 13 September 2019 after the live show. It was live streamed on the show's official YouTube channel'', but was not broadcast on television. The twenty-one daily and wildcard round winners participated in the prejudging in order to be narrowed down into seven grand finalists. Announcement of the Top 5 was made on Saturday during the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand finals was held on Saturday, 14 September 2019 at APT Studios. The show was broadcast live on television. It was primarily hosted by Jose Manalo and Maine Mendoza. Announcement of prejudging round results (Top 8) The ten finalists were immediately narrowed down into Top 8 based on the results of the prejudging round. The eight remaining finalists then competed for the last time in the final talent and interview portions. Final results List of contestants A total of 42 contestants competed in the 2019 edition of That's My Boy. The contestants are listed in alphabetical order based on their last names. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:That's My Boy Category:Editions of That's My Boy Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Quality Articles Category:Child Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:Pageants Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown